Shinobi May Cry
by Vincent Nightshade
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't an only child. Wasn't the only Jinchuriki. What if his mother and father held a huge secret no one knew about. What would happen if there were two more brothers in another world. Find out here. AU-Naruverse. Naruto/Ino, OC/Anko, OC/? Co-Author VergilYamato199022


**A/N: This my first story. I've never written a story before so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. This is an OC story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologe**

somewhere in the forest of konoha

Two men faced off in what seemed to be a stairing contest. The first a man with blonde spikey hair with bangs coming down the side of his face and blue eyes. He wore a white trench coat with flames around the bottom over a green konoha jonin vest, with slightly baggey dark blue pants, shinobi sandels, and a leaf village haitai-ate on his forehead. The second man wore a black robe that covered the man from head to toe with an orange mask with black flames in a swirling pattern on his face. He had a single chain connected to both of his wrists that hung loosely to the ground.

Behind the masked man was a cage that held 3 crying new born babies and a redhaired women inside of it.

"I'll make your family watch as I slowely kill you once and for all Minito Namikaze and then they will join you and the shinigami after the Kyubi destroys your village." the masked man said as he got into a strange stance preparing to attack.

"Release my family you bastard" the yondaime said charging at the masked man wih his famous three bladed kunai in his hand.

The masked man ducked the swipe that would have slit his throat and countered with a punch to the yondaimes gut but was shocked when the man vanshed and reappeared behind him sending him flying with a kick. The yondaime didnt give the masked man time to regain his footing as he rushed at him halting with a kinai to the masked mans throat. The yondaimes eyes widdened as the wind from his movement blew mans robe open reveling a summoning seal on the masked mans chest. Acting as quickly as he could the yondaime charged chakra into his hand and slammed it into the masked mans chest breaking the summoning seal.

"Damn you forth hokage I'll will return and destroy this village and all that reside within it" the masked man said as he slowely faded from the scene.

in konoha

Hiruzen sarutobi was doing his best fending off the nine tailed demon fox but failing horribly.

"Damnit Minito, Where the hell are you?" he said to himself. As soon as he finished that thought his eyes widened when something completely unexpected happened. The kyubi stopped its attack with what looked like confusion in its feral features. The kyubi looked around wildly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

with the yondaime

The yondaime had released his wife and 3 children when a large cloud of smoke appeared. Taking a defensive stance he gasped in shock at what was in front of him. The kyubi stood in front of him staring down at the blonde yondaime.

"What the hell happened you stupid fox?" the yondaime said looking up at the kyubi.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a way mortal? I could kill you with one swipe of my tail." the kyubi's eyes widened in shock at what happened next.

The yondaime began to change. His skin became black and hardened with what looked like armor. His feet became hooves and he formed horned skulls on his knees. He spread wings out of his back that stretched for a second then folded down to look like a cape. His hair turned the same black color as his body twisting into red tipped horns pointing at a downward diagonal angle. His face became a greyish color with 2 fangs pointing down over his lower lip and his eyes became solid red.

The kyubi began stuttering with fear. "S-Sparda what are y-you doing i-in the mortal w-world?"

"Trying to have a normal life and leave all the demon stuff behind me, now get down here." With that the kyubi shrank and shifted in shape. His new apprearence looked more human with the head of a fox. He wore a chest plate of armor that covered just his heart. He had a sword at his side with a red handle.

"Summon your brothers as well I wish to speak to all of you. It is a matter of great importance. Eve if you would please take your real form, this involves you too."

The redhaired women known as Eve began to change. Her eyes became solid blue with her clothes changing into a white gown with silver armor covered her chest, back, armes, and legs. She grew a pair of snow white wings out of her back. As this was happeneing the kyubi howled a bone-chilling sound for a few seconds. After 2 heartbeats a pair of demons appeared. One was a wolf with black fur an obsidian shoulder guard on his right shoulder and a black pair of jeans torn at the knees covering his lower half. He had nine tails swaying behind him. The other demon was a humaniod jackel with a thick gold necklace hung around his coller. He also had black fur although not as thick as the wolf demon with nine thin tailes resting behind him.

"Now that you both are here I need you 3 to listen to help me save my sons" sparda said to the three demons in front of him.

"You betrayed us all Sparda and now you want us to help save your bastard children. What makes you think we would help you?" the wolf demon said with anger in his voice.

"Because if you dont then you will be killed. Now shut up and listen to what I have to say before I kill you now." the three demons looked at him with distaste but listened to him anyway for fear of losing there lives. "Now that your listening, as you know me and Eve have decided to live in the mortal realm and lead normal lives. We have assumed the identaties Kushina Uzumaki and Minito Namikaze. Our time here has been well spent but now the demon and heavenly worlds have found us and we must leave. Our sons however can not come with us and they will not have the power to protect themselves. I want you three to allow me to seal you inside them, making them jinchuriki. With your power combined with theirs they will become the three most powerful beings in the world." Sparda a.k.a. the yondaime finished with seriousness in his voice.

The three demons looked at each other before looking back at the yondaime. Kyubi spoke for the group. "What do we get in return?"

"I will make it so the seal will allow you to be able to manifest yourselves physically whent they are old enough to handle your chakra so you can train them to control it and then when they have gained nine tailes worth of your power you will be released." Sparda finished.

"That will leave us powerless"

"Your power will return in time but if you refuse I can just kill you now." Sparda said as he began to draw the sword that just appeared at his side.

The 3 demons talked to each other for a few minutes. Finally seeming to have made a decision they all looked at the demon hokage and in unison said "Agreed."

"Very well. I thank you for your help" Sparda then waved a hand and three alters appeared. "Eve would you place the boys on the alters." as she did what he said he instructed each demon to stand by one of his sons.

The wolf demon stood by a boy with red hair. The jackel demon stood by a boy with blonde hair and red streaks. Finally the kyubi stood by the final boy who had blonde hair.

Sparda did the sealing ritual and sealed the demons into the boys. Once the sealing was complete the two celestial beings reverted to there human forms. They each made a special type of clone that would not dispelle until they were buried even after killed, and then killed the clones and disappeared leaving Minato's clone with enough life to relay there message.

Shortly after the original Minato and Kushina disappeared, Hiruzen appeared and almost broke down from heartbreak at the scene before him. Kushina lay dead a few yards away with her new born sons at her feet. Each boy had a seal mark on there stomachs. Minato layed about ten feet from Kushina looking at Hiruzen signaling him over.

"Minato what happened here?" Hiruzen said looking at Minato's injuries.

"The kyubi came here and attacked me and Kushina we fought as hard as we could but he called 2 more demons for help, a nine tailed wolf and a nine tailed jackel. I was able to seal them in each of my sons. I want this secret to stay between you and my sons. Give them to good ninja clans preferably the Inuzuka's, the Aburame's, and the Nara's to raise. Tell them about what's inside them when they become genin. Im sorry Hiruzen but it seems your time as hokage isn't over. Take care of my sons." and with those last words the yondaime drew his last breath.

several hours later in the hokages office

Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka stood in the hokages office confused at the sight in front of them. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his chair holding a child in each arm and one resting on his lap. "Ummmm hokage-sama what is going on?" Shikaku Nara asked.

"I've summoned you three here to inform you that the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze is dead." At this the three clan heads eye's widdened in shock. "How'd it happen?" Shibi asked in his usual monotone voice.

"He fought the kyubi and two other demons like the kyubi but couldn't kill them so he sealed them into these boys here, his son's, but the fight exhausted him and the injuries he sustained caused him to bleed to death. His last words were that you three be the ones to raise his son's and teach them your family styles and jutsu. I ask this as a favor from the yondaime. Do you accept the request?" the hokage asked the thre clan heads.

"T, Tsume Inuzuka, accept the yondaimes final request and will be honored to raise one of his son's as my own" she reached out to the red-haired child and took him from the sondaime cradling in his arms. "I'll be giving him the Inuzuka markings and a pup so you know."

"Fine. What say you Shibi and Shikaku?" Hiruzen said with a nod.

"I, Shibi Aburame, accept the yondaimes last request." he said taking the blonde and red-haired child.

"I, Shikaku Nara, accept the yondaimes last request." as the hokage handed him the blonde child.

"Thank you three. Raise them as your own. When they grow older they will have a place in the acadamy. If there is nothing else you are dismissed." the hokage said with a wave of his hand. He was dreading the amount of paper work all this would cause. It will be a long night.

**A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter. Read, review, comment. I look forward to reading your opinions of my first story' good or bad. Until next time. **


End file.
